Fakir
Fakir (in Japanese: ふぁきあ, Fakia) is one of the main protagonists in Princess Tutu. He is Mytho's roommate and a talented ballet dancer at Gold Crown Academy. He is later revealed to be the great-great-great grandson of Drosselmeyer, and thus inherited the power to affect reality by writing stories. He was voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version, and Chris Patton in the English version. History Fakir, though he does not know it until late in the series, is the great-great-great grandson of Drosselmeyer, and thus inherited the power to affect reality by writing stories. When he was a child, he attempted to use it once to save the town from ravens with tragic results; instead, both his parents were killed trying to defend him in the resulting attack. Since then he was afraid to use his power and eventually, he forgot his power altogether. Drosselmeyer's story The Prince and the Raven included a knight who was to protect the prince and ended up dying, cut in half, by the claws of the raven. Fakir is thought to be the reincarnation of the said knight from the story due to the scar-like birthmark that cuts across his chest, like the wound that ended the knight in the fairy tale. When he found Mytho as a young boy, Fakir decided to take on the role of the knight and be the heartless prince's protector. Personality Initially, Fakir appears cold, rude and possessive. He speaks brusquely and doesn't care if anyone's feelings are hurt by what he says. Once Duck learns of his inner pain, Fakir finally opens up and shows his gentler side. Appearance Fakir has long dark green hair tied into a low ponytail, olive-colored skin, and dark green eyes. He usually wears his school uniform but at other times he wears clothes that have his shirt sleeves torn. In ballet class, he wears a black shirt covered with another shirt that is dark blue. He also wears black leggings and dark blue socks that cover his legs and black ballet slippers. Relationships Mytho: Fakir and Karon found Mytho on the streets after the infamous attack of the crows. Fakir would often scold the prince for his reckless rescues of any and every creature in need, and became his protector and consultant, determined that, after the death of his parents, he would let no-one else he cared for die. Duck: At first, Duck and her feelings for Mytho were unwanted and annoying in Fakir's eyes, and Princess Tutu was deemed an enemy. Later, while they work together to aid Mytho, Fakir grows increasingly fond and protective of Duck, and then he finds himself in love with her. By the end of the series, Fakir vows that no matter her form, he will stay with Duck forever. Rue: Fakir tolerates Rue's relationship with Mytho because he sees nothing from it that will harm the prince. Princess Kraehe, on the other hand, is treated with scorn and referred to as a "filthy crow". Karon: Gold Crown Town's blacksmith, Karon became Fakir's foster father after the deaths of his parents. He loves his adopted son very much and encouraged his belief that he was the legendary knight reborn. After being possessed by Mytho's heart shard of regret, Karon is overtaken by said emotion and loses his faith in his raising of Fakir. After Princess Tutu draws out the shard, however, Karon's doubts are cleared and he begins to have faith. Trivia *A fakir or faqir (Arabic: فقیر‎) is a Sufi who performs feats of endurance or apparent magic. It has also become a common Urdu, Bengali, and Hindi byword for "beggar". Despite the source of his name, Fakir is not an Arab. External links * . Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:Pessimists Category:Tragic